


Sacred- FrUk Fanfic

by HiGrill25



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff and Smut, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiGrill25/pseuds/HiGrill25
Summary: "Everyone, gather in the circle!!" the woman shouted as children ran to the blue and grey rug seated at the front of the classroom. She grabbed a book and walked to the circle herself sitting in between a brown-haired girl and a jet-black haired boy."What are we reading, Mommy?" the boy asked clinging to her arm and she just chuckled."We're reading a story that goes back wayyyyy before I was born. A tale as old as time....a tale of 2 men born into a system of corruption and evil...how they broke that system....the story of the sacred." she smiled while the children leaned in excited for the story she was about to read. She flipped the page open to show an old image of 2 men on a red couch. Onne in black and the other in grey.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Again this is a FrUk story so don't be disregarded by preview and prologue. This is just how the story starts offff-
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Sacred- FrUk Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story posted on Wattpad. I'm the author on there and on here. Anywho, this is my first FrUk fanfic so like haha...If you don't like the way I represent their relationship I a m s o r r y-

"Everyone, gather in the circle!!" the woman shouted as children ran to the blue and grey rug seated at the front of the classroom. She grabbed a book and walked to the circle herself sitting in between a brown-haired girl and a jet-black haired boy.

"What are we reading, Mommy?" the boy asked clinging to her arm and she just chuckled.

"We're reading a story that goes back wayyyyy before I was born. A tale as old as time....a tale of 2 men born into a system of corruption and evil...how they broke that system....the story of the sacred." she smiled while the children leaned in excited for the story she was about to read. She flipped the page open to show an old image of 2 men on a red couch. Onne in black and the other in grey. She turned the book around to show the image to the class. 

"Hey, that image was on the news!!" a redhead shouted bouncing up and down. The teacher chuckled and told him to settle down. 

"You see, this image was found when I was your age. Many historians were curious as to who these people were so they look at our past history but files were erased! So they decided to look in the one place it would make sense to be...the castle on the hill. That's where they found more images like this of these males and their friends. They even discovered wedding photos. That's at the end of the story though..." she explained and a girl raised her hand high to the sky. 

"Yes, Lily?" the teacher smirked. 

"Were they the queen and king that ruled the land!?" Lily laughed and the teacher shrugged. 

"We don't know. With the lack of evidence on who these people were and their importance, we all made our guesses. This story was made by a historian named, Rosalie Bonnefoy. She recognized the male in the grey suit right here as her 7th generation grandparents. She was given the rights to the properties on the hill and she discovered multiple ancient paintings, pictures, and more. She finally had a theory as to what these men did and she wrote a book about it!" she answered and the kids started getting even closer. 

"I can't wait anymore! Please tell us!!!!!" Lily cheered and everyone started to get louder and louder in excitement. Ms. Peters raised her hand into a zero with her finger on her lips waiting for the class to quiet down. They soon copied her action silencing the whole room. 

"Okay....now...let's start shall we?" she said flipping the page and took a deep breath in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is just how the story starts off! Don't worry this is a Hetalia fanfiction!!!

458- Word count

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!


End file.
